The Keeper of the Flame
by JMHaughey
Summary: Everyone is excited and talking about Booth, Brennan and the pregnancy development. . . A birthday fic for the lovely eitoph


**A/N: Another birthday fic time! E wanted the idea of seeing any two + people talking about Booth, Brennan and the pregnancy development.**

**I hope your day is filled with magic and cupcakes. **

**Thanks, some1tookmyname for all your help. **

**Disclaimer: Not in this lifetime.**

* * *

><p><strong>2007 <strong>

"Hey there, baby. . . Another year has gone by. I still miss you everyday." As he speaks, he retrieves a dolphin figurine from his pocket. "Do you remember when I got this for you? Of course, you do. We were newlyweds, driving to the lake house to kickoff our honeymoon celebration. We stopped for gas, I went in to pay and it was just sitting there on the counter begging me to take it home for you. I remember you were so happy. I can remember that day like it was yesterday. One of the things I loved most about you was your smile. Your entire face would just light up and I'd do anything to bring that smile to your face." He sighed, sadly. "You know, I think it's hereditary. Tempe has your smile. I'd do anything for her, too. And so would Booth, I think. She's in good hands with him. I know we can't undo the past but I wish we could undo all the hurt we put the kids through. Tempe is so guarded and protected. We made her that way when we left. It's our fault."

"_We can't stay together, Matt. It's not good for the kids. Russ and Temperance need the stability we can't provide for them. If we leave them now, we have a real chance of protecting them, saving them from a world like this. We have to, we don't have choice. Do you understand that? We have to. For them."_

"But you, as usual, were right. We had to leave them. I just hope that one day Tempe can open her heart to someone the way you opened your heart to me. And I hope one day she will smile that smile more easily.

* * *

><p><strong>2011<strong>

"Baby, it's me. I have the best news. We're going to be grandparents. Tempe and Booth are going to have a baby. Our baby is having a baby." He grinned. "Seems like yesterday you told me you were pregnant with her. It was such a surprise. With our life, we thought it would be better if Russ was only child but what a blessing she was. I can't imagine what life would have been like without them. Sure, we had to leave them, give them up but it was so they had chance to become something and not live in our shadows. And now, our family is expanding again."

He looked to the headstone and then to the sky, at the clouds hiding the blueness behind them.

"Oh baby! I wish you were to meet your granddaughter; to hold her, to sing to her and to love her. You were always so full of life and love. I miss you more everyday. Especially now. I hope she has the same smile you gave Tempe. No one can resist that smile. I see it more, often now, her smile. I think,…I think she's really happy. She called me the other night and asked me to come over on short notice. Said she had something to tell me.

"_Hi, Dad. Thank you for coming."_

"_Heya Sweetie, everything all right? Are you in trouble?"_

"_No, no. We do not require your assistance on a case. Booth and I have something to share with you." _

"_Did you come to tell me you finally got your acts together? You're couple now, I figured that out. I've been wondering for years when you would finally announce it."_

"_That's not it."_

"_Whoa, Bones. That's part if it."_

"_Booth and I are expecting a child together."_

"_Ohh, honey. I'm so happy for you. You're are going to be an amazing mother. I wish your mother was here to experience this." _

"_Me too." _

"In a million years, I wouldn't have guessed that's what she wanted to tell me. A baby." He chuckled, amazed how he could feel both happy and sad at once.

"I know that Tempe doesn't come out here much. She's too practical for this kind of thing, but maybe she'll let me bring the baby when she's born. Tempe would say it's ridiculous, but I'd like for you to meet your granddaughter."

* * *

><p><strong>2012<strong>

"Hey, Mom. I don't. . .I don't usually believe in talking to you or in the idea that you can hear me. But . . . there is someone I want you meet." She shifted the baby to face the headstone. " This is my daughter. . . your granddaughter."

Her eyes filled with tears. "I wish you were here, I have read many books about raising a child but I think that I could use your advice. You always seemed to know what to do as a mother. I could use that help." She stepped closer to the headstone, swaying with her daughter in her arms. "My favorite memory of us, Mom is when I was ten. I came home after a bad day at school. Suzie Lambert was being mean to me and you told me that there is always going to be someone mean out there. But that doesn't mean they have the right to take away your good feelings. Then you swooped me up in your arms and said I got to have the next day off of school. You told me that we were having a girls' day. I didn't know what that meant. You said it meant we could eat cake at anytime, that Dad and Russ wouldn't be around, and that I could wear my best dress. You told me it's what mothers and daughters did. So we went to get our nails done. When we got home, Russ and Dad were there and we had a dance party to our favorite song. We had cupcakes for dinner. And we were still all dressed up, dancing around the house. . .singing and laughing, too.

"Whenever we felt happy or sad – we always sang the same song, do you remember? _'__I've been thinkin' about all the things you told me. I know you're full of doubt cannot let it be. But I know if you keep on coming back for more, then I'll keep trying. I'll keep on trying__.'_

I sing that song to the baby because it makes me feel connected to you. And I think it's important for my daughter to know no matter happens in her life to keep trying. Because I keep on trying and I will continue to keep trying to get it right, because that's what you did for me. And I know that now."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday E!<strong>


End file.
